


A Warm Winter

by kotaka_kun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, knbss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Christmas-y KiyoHyuu fluff! Confessions and realizations and fluff!! Takes place in their third year.





	

"Let's go shopping, he said." Hyuuga muttered irritably. "It'll be fun, he said." He shot a glare at Kiyoshi who stood halfway across the store, animatedly talking to a clerk about something or other. It had been Kiyoshi that suggested heading to the nearby basketball goods shop, saying he wanted to check out the Christmas sale they were having, and Hyuuga had foolishly agreed. Granted, he'd been meaning to go shopping anyway, but Kiyoshi was taking far longer than necessary. Hyuuga had finished looking around a solid hour ago, but Kiyoshi was wandering from display to display, checking out the shoes and socks, knee braces and sweatbands. 

Hyuuga wasn’t known for his patience, but he did try, especially when it came to Kiyoshi. His friend had voiced his wish to get some Christmas presents for their teammates, and had convinced Hyuuga that he needed the wise captain’s advice. Weak to the praise, Hyuuga had accompanied him, and had helped him pick out some sweatbands and socks for the first years, shirts for the second years, and shoes for the other third years. 

Hyuuga didn’t want to admit that a knot had tied itself in his gut at the mention of getting something different and extra for Riko. He knew they were close, surprisingly so considering they were ex’s. It was petty, he knew, but that didn’t stop him from feeling irritated. 

“C’mon, Iron Heart, I don’t have all day!” he called, approaching his friend. Kiyoshi made a face at the nickname he always asked nicely to  _ not _ be called. 

“I’m almost done.” he sighed. Hyuuga snorted, but waited nonetheless as Kiyoshi finished up his last few purchases. 

“Thanks for waiting!” 

Some Christian group was standing in the middle of the square - probably some kind of choir - and their beautiful voices were drawing many a passerby. Joining the gathered crowd there, they listened in awe at the melodic song they sang. 

“Hyuuga?” came Kiyoshi’s tentative voice. In hindsight, Hyuuga should’ve known something was up. He should’ve known that the uncharacteristic hesitation meant something more. 

“Hm?” Hyuuga looked up at Kiyoshi with a questioning expression, but when he saw the uncertainty in his friend’s eyes, he began feeling a little apprehensive. 

“What is it?” he asked. But nothing could’ve prepared him for what Kiyoshi was about to say. 

"Date me?"

The sounds of the carolers faded into the background as he met Kiyoshi's serious gaze. His face began to warm. 

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"What? Why?"

"I like you, Hyuuga."

Hyuuga could feel his face flush, and he gaped at Kiyoshi.

"W-w-what are you saying?" he demanded, his voice cracking. "I'm a guy, you know?"

"Is that a no, then?" There was an unmistakable undertone of sorrow in his voice, and it made Hyuuga's chest squeeze uncomfortably.

"It isn't a no, but like..." he trailed off, unsure of how to finish that thought.

Hyuuga was suddenly very aware of the vast number of passersby giving them amused looks. He felt his blush darkening, and he had an overwhelming desire to get out of the public eye. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Hyuuga mumbled, taking Kiyoshi by the hand and dragging him away. He only stopped when they were a good deal away from the square. 

Hyuuga let go of Kiyoshi’s hand when he realized that he’d still been holding it, and tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Hyuuga...?”

“Why did you do that?” Hyuuga demanded. 

“Do what?” 

“That!” he snapped, then immediately looked apologetic. It wasn’t fair of him to be angry, but he was just... confused. 

“Because I like you.” The honesty in Kiyoshi’s voice made Hyuuga’s heart ache. 

“Stop that.” he muttered. 

“Why?”

“Don’t you like Riko?”

“What?” This time, it was Kiyoshi’s turn to be confused. 

“Don’t play dumb. I’m not an idiot. I know you two were dating.” Hyuuga said. 

“We were,” Kiyoshi said, “But what does that have to do with anything?”

“You still have feelings for her or something, right?”

“No.” Kiyoshi was firmer this time. “We broke up because I realized I can’t see her in a romantic light anymore.” 

Hyuuga fell silent, his inner turmoil and confusion not helping in the least to process this information. 

“Could it be...” Kiyoshi trailed off, “That you were jealous, Hyuuga?”

“What?” Hyuuga looked at him incredulously. “Why would I be jealous?”

“You said it yourself! You were jealous because me and Riko had a thing.”

“I-I’m not- I mean, I just-” He couldn’t find words. 

Hyuuga’s face felt like it was on fire, but for a very different reason than before. What if Kiyoshi had a point? Had he been jealous? But that wouldn’t make sense - not when he had a crush on Riko.

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. He  _ had _ been jealous, but not in the way he thought Kiyoshi had said. 

He had assumed Kiyoshi meant he’d been jealous of Kiyoshi for being in a relationship with Riko. 

In actuality, he was jealous because Riko was the one in a relationship with Kiyoshi.    
Did that mean he liked Kiyoshi too? 

“Hyuuga? Are you okay? You don’t look too good.” Kiyoshi was leaning in close, and becoming flustered, Hyuuga shoved him away in a panic. After a moment, Hyuuga realized what he’d done, and he looked up wide eyed at Kiyoshi. 

“S-sorry.” 

“No, my bad, I shouldn’t have gotten so close.” Kiyoshi was stepping back, a pained expression on his face. Hyuuga reached out without thinking. 

“No, it’s not- I just- You surprised me.” Hyuuga tried to say. 

“It’s okay, Hyuuga. You don’t have to-”

“That’s not it, okay?” Hyuuga said desperately. “It’s just I think I-” He stopped, then cleared his throat. “I think I might... y’know. Like you too.” 

Kiyoshi stared blankly at him, not quite registering what Hyuuga had said. 

“Wait, really?!” He was staring at Hyuuga with disbelieving eyes, but there was definitely hope sparking there. 

“Yeah.” Hyuuga mumbled. He watched as Kiyoshi’s face lit up with joy and relief. 

“H-Hyuuga...” 

“Don’t start getting all sappy on me now.” Hyuuga warned, but it was too late. Kiyoshi’s larger frame crashed against his, strong arms coming to wrap around him in the tightest hug he’d ever gotten, save for maybe the group hug the team had shared after they’d won the Winter Cup.  

* * *

"Pick something you want, and I'll get it for you." he said, nodding to the row of shops lining the streetside.

"What?"

"You got me something, but I don't have anything to give you." Hyuuga grunted. Kiyoshi offered him a warm smile. It was sweet of Hyuuga to say that, but

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"I want to, idiot." he said petulantly.

Kiyoshi's smile grew, and he chuckled.

"In that case," Kiyoshi reached down and took Hyuuga's hand in his, "Hold my hand till I get home?"

Hyuuga felt himself turning pink again, but this time he made less of a fuss and slowly forced himself to relax, intertwining his fingers with Kiyoshi's as he did so. He looked down at their clasped hands, then at Kiyoshi's expression, having half a mind to sarcastically ask if this was okay, when he saw the blush spreading Kiyoshi's cheeks.

"W-what the hell are you turning red for, dumbass?" Hyuuga demanded. Kiyoshi gave a sheepish laugh, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"I didn't expect you to agree so easily."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Hyuuga muttered dryly. Still, he didn't pull his hand away. 

* * *

It had been cold, but not cold enough for anyone to expect it to snow. But by the time the dismissal bell chimed, there was a fresh layer of snow covering the school grounds, and while it had stopped snowing for the time being, the dark gray clouds in the sky foreshadowed the start of snow imminently.

Hyuuga sighed as he looked up at the looming clouds, and pulled his coat tighter around himself, feeling a chilly breeze blow past. 

“Hyuuga.” a familiar voice greeted, simultaneously, strong arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him flush against a firm, warm body, larger than his own. Hyuuga let himself relax into the embrace, and tilted his head up. 

“What?” he sighed, looking up at Kiyoshi. Grinning, Kiyoshi leaned in, pressing a kiss to Hyuuga’s forehead, making Hyuuga turn a dark shade of pink. “Idiot!” he hissed, reaching up and slapping Kiyoshi on the head. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving you a hello kiss?” Kiyoshi tried after taking a moment to think, earning another whack from an embarrassed Hyuuga. He laughed it off, and let go of Hyuuga in favor of taking his hand in his own. “Let’s go home together.” he said cheerfully. Hyuuga sighed, sounding a bit exasperated, but didn’t move to pull away. If anything, he gave Kiyoshi’s hand a gentle squeeze. Kiyoshi squeezed back, his smile widening. 

Over time, Hyuuga had warmed up to the idea of being in a relationship with Kiyoshi. He’d taken a while to become used to the displays of affection from his boyfriend, but every time they brushed up against one another in practice, or intertwined their fingers on a walk home, he felt warmth spread through his chest. It filled him with a sense of contentment and - dare he say - affection. He liked it. He liked it a lot. 

* * *

I can’t believe you.” Hyuuga huffed, unlocking the door to his house. Kiyoshi laughed, supposedly embarrassed, but Hyuuga couldn’t find a hint of the emotion on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sure it’ll turn up eventually.” Kiyoshi said, stepping into the entranceway after Hyuuga, toeing off his shoes before stepping up into the house. “Sorry for intruding.” he said. Sighing, Hyuuga followed. 

“How the hell can you be so carefree?” he muttered tugging off his scarf and shrugging off his coat. “You lost your house keys, but you’re acting like nothing’s wrong. This is the modern day and age, you know. You can’t expect people to be considerate and  _ not _ break into your house.” he warned. “You’re gonna have to change the lock to your house if you don’t find the damn thing soon.”

“It’s nice that you’re so worried for me,” Kiyoshi laughed, “But it’ll be fine, Hyuuga. I’m sure I’ll find it.” Hyuuga rolled his eyes, heading to the living room.

“You’d better, you idiot.” he scolded. “With your grandparents out of town, what are you going to do if something happens to the house before they-” Hyuuga was cut off as Kiyoshi leaned in and pressed warm lips to Hyuuga’s. Pulling away slowly, Kiyoshi grinned widely. 

“But you’ll let me stay here until I find my keys, right?”

“I don’t have much choice, do I?” 

“Thanks, Hyuuga, you’re the best!”

They spent the evening working on homework, studying for exams, and after dinner, they settled onto the couch to watch a movie or two. They started out simply sitting on the couch, but eventually ended up curled up against one another, hands clasped.    
“This movie’s animation is pretty cool, but like don’t you think the aesthetics are a crappy parody of the Edo period?” Hyuuga complained, pointing at the screen. Kiyoshi just smiled, nodding in agreement. He wasn’t one to be picky about the details of historical based movies, but since his boyfriend was someone so passionate about history, he wasn’t going to just  _ not _ care. 

“The town looks like it’s supposed to be Edo, but their living conditions and rituals are more like the Heian period.” Hyuuga went on. 

“Hyuuga’s so knowledgeable about these things.” Kiyoshi said in a soft singsong voice. 

“Damn right I am!” Hyuuga said indignantly.

“You’re super cool.” Usually, such words would just be brushed off, but the sincerity behind it made Hyuuga falter. He tried to continue to make more conversation, but as time passed, they began to yawn frequently, and Hyuuga decided it was time to call it a night. 

“Go take a bath.” Hyuuga said, not looking his boyfriend in the eye. 

“Mkay.” 

Kiyoshi stood, taking his bag with him, and was nearly out of the room when a metallic clang of something falling to the floor caught both of their attention. They looked to the floor, and saw the keys at the same time. 

“O-oh!” Kiyoshi exclaimed, sounding more alarmed than glad. “Well, there they are! Thought I lost ‘em!” He let out a very obviously fake laugh, and hurriedly picked it up.    
Hyuuga immediately became suspicious. And then he realized. 

“You faked losing your keys!” he yelped. 

“What?” Kiyoshi made a ‘you must be joking’ face. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know! Why did you?” 

Kiyoshi was silent, and Hyuuga stared at him blankly. 

“Because I wanted to spend more time with you.” Kiyoshi sighed at last, giving under pressure. “Is that so wrong?” He looked to Hyuuga with a pitiful gaze, and Hyuuga rolled his eyes, though his chest felt warm at the admission. 

“Idiot.” he said fondly, making his way across the room and planting a kiss to Kiyoshi’s jaw. “Just ask next time, would you?” 


End file.
